


When or Where or Who

by eruthiel



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, David is 27 during the fic tho, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Past Underage, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: David gets fucked by his........sugardaddy (see what I did there)





	When or Where or Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pure Vernunft darf niemals siegen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618565) by [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch). 



> Not only is this a direct sequel to Wolfsmilch's amazing fic, I also stole the sugardaddy pun from her. I'm a frauuuud....
> 
> Title from [this Pansy Division cover of It's A Sin by Pet Shop Boys](https://pansydivision.bandcamp.com/track/its-a-sin). Hope you enjoy!

Perhaps sensing that his brain was about to object, David's body took urgent action on its own initiative. He rolled out of bed, and was searching in the dark for the fluffy slippers he'd been provided, before he even realised what he was doing. _Too late now,_ screamed some treacherous part of his mind, overcome by obscene fantasies. _Too late now,_ crowed his body, as it slipped through the door and into the silent corridor. The party had long since ended and the mine complex was quiet, but for the distant rumble of drill-tanks working the nightshift.

People always made out like his way of moving was creepy, but it had its benefits. Like right now, for instance. David shut the door of his guest quarters behind him with the softest of clicks, then set off on his top secret mission. In prison, he'd retraced the pathways of his former life over and over again – and this one was no exception. With little difficulty, he found his way to the corridor of Jonathan Kingsley's quarters.

Suddenly, a huge hand closed around each of his arms, squeezing a squeak from David's mouth. He tried to cower but his assailant held him fast, hoisting his rigid body into the air. His slippers slid off his feet and flopped a few inches onto the plush carpet below.

David hung there, his bare feet trembling, as a second pair of enormous hands – attached, as it turned out, to an enormous man whose name-tag identified him as Josh – emerged from the shadows. Before making eye contact with David, Josh looked over his head and nodded to the unseen man who was holding him captive. David tried to blurt out an explanation, but it came out as a loud gurgle.

"Well, well, well," said Josh, turning his muscular attention to David. He seemed amused, but far from friendly, rolling his gigantic shoulders inside his grey Ultra-Ade uniform. "What have we here? One of Mister Mann's sneaks?"

With a gasp, David found his voice. "No! I'm not a spy, I-I-I promise! I'm David Knight, Blue, I'm part of the MarsCorp delegation!"

"Then what are you doing sneakin' around outside Mister Kingsley's private quarters in the middle of the night, sunshine?" Josh smirked. "Did you come just to visit Harry and me? That's sweet of you. It gets lonely out here at this time of night. Doesn't it, Harry?"

David heard a deep chuckle from the man who was still holding him up, and felt the fingers around his arms crush a little deeper into his flesh. He squirmed and tried to laugh along. "Ahahaha! No, I'm sorry, I'm awfully sorry. As charming as you gentlemen are, I'm sure. I... I came to visit Mister Kingsley."

Josh cocked his head to the side. "No shit? What for?"

More nervous laughter started bubbling up from David. He assumed that it would turn into words at some point – it usually did – but the laughter just kept on flowing until Harry lost patience and slammed him face-first into the wall. David cried out and the laughter stopped. Josh stepped in close, his voice lowered to a growl.

"Listen, weirdo. I asked you a simple question. Now, are you going to tell me what you're really up to, or are things going to start getting _nasty?"_

Besides his arms, which would definitely be black and blue in the morning, David could now feel bruises forming on his face and ribs where they'd collided with the wall. He whispered his response, not even trying to keep the quaver from his voice. "I was hoping to r-renew our acquaintance. Our... i-intimate acquaintance. If you see what I mean. Was that too subtle? I'm just here to offer him sex. Hahaha!"

Josh's eyes narrowed. David had no idea if he believed him or not – how often did Kingsley's guests sneak into his rooms at night for a furtive fuck? Perhaps it wasn't _completely_ unheard of, because he wasn't immediately thrown out of an airlock. Instead, Josh turned to Harry and grunted, "Don't let 'im move a muscle till I get back." Then he turned and strode away down the dark corridor.

David found himself alone with the unseen Harry. Sandwiched between the wall and the huge, faceless bulk pinning him there, the seconds dragged by like hours. He became aware of hot breath on the back of his neck, followed by Harry rumbling in his ear. "So. The boss fucked your little Blue arse before?"

David tried to maintain a dignified silence, but the pressure on his torso squeezed out a yelp with the word "Yes!" in its tail.

"Is 'e gonna fuck it again tonight?"

David laughed, terrified by the intensity of this line of questioning. "That remains to be seen," he pointed out.

Harry grunted. "Spill the beans, then. Does 'e walk the walk?"

"I-I beg your pardon, friend?"

"Mister Kingsley. What's 'e like?"

The first answer David's brain provided _(it's like making love to a drill-tank, but hairier)_ died on his tongue when he realised it was based on ten-year-old evidence. "I-it's been a while," he admitted, "but as far as I remember, he, ah... h-h-he 'walks the walk.'"

"I knew it," Harry muttered, just as footsteps approached from the shadows.

The footsteps belonged to Josh, who marched back into view and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "You're lucky this time, princess. Boss says to show you in." He shared a smirk with Harry. "Seems awful keen to see you."

The guards ignored David's babbled thanks as they dragged him down the corridor, his bare toes barely brushing the carpet. When they reached the door to Kingsley's quarters, Josh knocked politely, and they waited in silence while locks were turned and bolts slid back on the other side. Then the door opened and David found himself shoved unceremoniously inside.

He stumbled, and collided with something warm and firm. From above, he heard a familiar voice thanking the guards before sending them on their way. The door shut. David took a few careful steps backwards, then looked up into the face of his host.

Jonathan Kingsley was wrapped in a dressing gown not quite big enough for his bulk. His expression was stern, but his voice betrayed his amusement. "David Knight. Still getting up to mischief? You should have made an appointment. You're lucky my men didn't flush you right out into space."

David winced. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir." The 'sir' slipped out before he could stop it, habits of his childhood already springing forward to seize control of his words. "I didn't know. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just thought you might like to – to – I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be stupid, boy!" Kingsley clapped him on the shoulder, almost buckling David's knees. "I'll admit, a little part of me was hoping to see you tonight. But I never thought you'd really come! Ha!" He moved around David to begin re-locking and re-bolting the door. "I shouldn't be surprised. I gave you a proper seeing-to back in the day, didn't I?"

"A few, sir."

"Damn right! I always knew you wouldn't forget that in a hurry!" Once the door was secured, Kingsley turned back to David with a predatory grin. "Oh, you were a lovely child. Mouth-watering. Not so much any more, I'm afraid, but I suppose you've been through the wringer a bit since then." He ran a slow, appraising stare up and down David's body, which was barely protected by his pyjamas. "Mmm. Still the choicest twink in this neck of the woods, though. How long has it been? Ten years?"

"At least, sir."

Kingsley approached, eyes gleaming, and settled his paws on David's slim waist. "And in all that time, you never did find anyone who could fuck you half as good as me, did you?"

One night flashed behind David's eyes, one unshakeable night from his misspent youth, in Colin's quarters beside the lab. Long, wine-flavoured kisses; skilful hands combing his hair, stroking down his sides. Colin taking him slowly and holding him afterwards. Those brown eyes. David shuddered. "No, sir. There's... nobody quite li-like you!"

If Kingsley saw any telltale signs of David's memories on his face, he didn't seem to care. "Of course not," he chuckled, then frowned. "You know, just between ourselves, I've been going through a bit of a dry spell myself."

"Oh?" How to respond to such a strange announcement? "I'm... sorry to hear that!" 

Kingsley nodded, almost thoughtful. "It's lonely at the top, that's what they say, isn't it? I can have my pick, of course, but the dishes on offer are so _depressing_ sometimes. There's not many pretty young things of your pedigree around these days, lad. And even fewer that I would feel... safe enough to enjoy in private. The circle of trust is shrinking, David –" for a moment, Kingsley looked genuinely haunted "– shrinking every day. I hardly dare to sleep."

Then the paranoia seemed to pass and his mouth relaxed once again into a smirk. "But I know I can depend on _you._ I won't lie – it's kept me up more than once, thinking about you and your delectable little rump."

David wasn't sure how to take that, either. "Th... thank you...."

"Don't thank me yet! I'll give you something to be grateful for soon enough!" Kingsley winked, and laughed loud and long at his own remark. Then, without warning, he grabbed David's pyjama top and yanked it over his head, tossing it in a corner. "Come on, then, don't just stand there. I know you didn't come here to reminisce."

David obediently kicked off his pyjama trousers and stood shivering, exposed, gazing at his host. Kingsley was at least as large as his own bodyguards, tall and broad, with a substantial spare tire he'd gained since the last time they'd done this. David himself wasn't the delicate teenager he'd been back then, but he was still small and slight; enough for Kingsley to grab him around the middle and toss him onto the bed, which he promptly did.

All thoughts of Colin went out of David's head as Kingsley's bulk settled atop him, pinning him to the mattress. Arms and legs splayed, back arched, he moaned as the older man's mouth fixed itself to his throat. Yet more bruises for tomorrow, David knew, but his body was already responding to the hot, sharp pressure on his skin. Large hands groped hungrily at his thighs, his groin, his arse. Kingsley's dick pressed huge and hard between David's legs, sending anticipatory chills up his spine.

"Still the same little tart you always were," Kingsley murmured, his lips hot against David's ear. "So prim in public, but look at you now – what a pushover! Almost takes the fun out of it." He grinned, grinding his erection against David, who whimpered. "Almost."

David's moans climbed in pitch as Kingsley's mouth travelled back down his throat, over his collarbone, down to his jutting-out ribs with their smattering of dark hair. He squealed as one nipple was caught between teeth, and he felt rather than heard the laughter vibrating through the heavy body above him. He tangled his fingers in Kingsley's hair and found it much thinner than he remembered.

David gasped as Kingsley moved lower, over his concave stomach, all the way to his neglected arousal. The lips which had tormented his chest now closed over the head of his cock, sucking hard while the tongue swirled brain-melting spirals around the tip. David jerked helplessly and bucked his hips in search of something more substantial, but Kingsley pulled back, pinning him down with one arm. "Don't get greedy just yet," he tutted, while David writhed and groaned beneath him. "You wouldn't want to spoil your dinner, now, would you?"

"No, sir! S-sorry, sir!"

With a grunt, Kingsley grabbed him by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. "All fours, then. Wait nicely, this won't take a minute."

David didn't need to be told twice. He crawled onto his elbows and knees, rear in the air, arms clutched around a pillow in readiness. He studied the silk sheets while behind him, a cheerfully humming Kingsley made his preparations. He thought about the threadbare towels on which he slept in his cupboard back home. He thought again, for a moment, about the room beside the lab.

Then one of Kingsley's shovel hands was on his arse, patting and rubbing it affectionately, like a long-lost pet returned to its loving master. "Oh, I missed you," he crooned. "I bet you're just as tight as the first time, aren't you?"

"Yes," David gasped, though he knew he wasn't the one being spoken to.

One hand continued to knead his buttocks while the other, slick with lube, teased around his hole. "Well then, are you ready?"

David squeaked his agreement and felt a cold finger push inside him, soon followed by another. Kingsley explored him enthusiastically, finding his angles, opening him up. David was astonished to realise that he still recognised the scent – strong, but not unpleasant – of Ultra-Ade branded lubricant. Magnesium flavoured, if he remembered correctly. David let his muscles relax and expand until a third finger was able to join the first two: snug, but not painful, though he knew that might change when...

"All right, that should do it!" Kingsley's fingers eased out of him. The tip of his cock, also slathered in lube, came to prod eagerly at him instead. David could _feel_ the urgency coming off it in waves.

But Kingsley was holding back – waiting for him to speak his lines. "Now, David. What do you say? Remember your manners."

"Please! Please," David panted, "please fuck me, Mister Kingsley, sir. I-I can't wait any more!"

The smile in Kingsley's voice was unmissable. "How could I deny such a polite young man?" And then he was pushing into David with the slow inevitability of a planet's orbit.

David's eyes watered, his lungs emptied. He knew, logically, that he should be able to take it. He had taken it before – when he was just a kid, no less. But he had been sexually active back then; while his classmates' clumsy experiments had been no match for the reaming administered by a grown man, they had at least accustomed young David to having things shoved up his arse. But this, now, was his first time in ten years. Oh, why did he choose to start here, of all places? Why not ease back in with... Dave, or something? _Stupid horny David, stupid stupid! Stupid greedy slut, biting off more than you could chew!_

By the time David finished berating himself, he realised that the process was actually going pretty smoothly. With surprising self-control and liberal application of Ultra-Ade lubricant, Kingsley slid himself all the way up to the hilt. There he paused, leaving David twitching and groaning into his pillow.

"You like that, boy?"

David struggled for breath. "Very – v-very much. Very very much. Sir. Thank you. _Ah–!"_ David screwed up his eyes as Kingsley pulled back and slammed into him again, then again, harder this time.

Strong hands held his hips, fixing him in place. David added yet more bruises to his mental list. Not that he minded. The fingers digging into his flesh; the punishing girth of Kingsley's erection and the sheer ferocity with which he used it; even the older man's gut smacking against him with every thrust...  it all felt good. Better than that, it felt _right._ Not much had felt right in a long time, but like this – naked, vulnerable, crouching like an animal in heat while another man rutted inside him – somehow, this made the constant screaming inside his head a little easier to bear. While it lasted, David could almost believe he was a teenager again, back when at least _somebody_ cared if he lived or died and his prospects were bright. Like this, the last ten years just fell away.

David untangled one hand from the pillow and reached down to stroke himself in time with the thrusts. He was almost (but not quite) ashamed of the array of noises coming out of his throat: sounds of pleasure and pain mixed together; pleas for more, both verbal and non-verbal. Kingsley, meanwhile, was keeping up a rhythmic series of grunts that somehow managed to express not just intense pleasure, but also the great effort it clearly took to fuck so brutally at his age. Still, he definitely sounded like he was having fun. Every so often he threw in a "Good lad" or a "Fuck, you're tight!" for good measure.

One of these snippets of praise, fortuitously aligned with a particularly firm hit to his prostate, was enough to tip David over the edge. He came on the silk sheets, his mouth emitting a strange sort of sing-song scream that even he didn't recognise or understand. His knees gave out and he collapsed in the puddle of his own cum, only for Kingsley to smack him hard across the arse and haul it back up in line with his cock.

The pounding continued, with David now feeling like little more than a sack of jelly, unable to sway with or against Kingsley's movements. His hole was certainly starting to sting now, though there was no sharp pain that suggested he might have been torn. This despite the fact that Kingsley was still fucking deep and fast, almost like he was _trying_ to rip David's scrawny body in two.

Fortunately, it ended before he could do anything of the sort. Kingsley came with a bellow and one last fearsome jerk of the hips, leaving David's limp form sprawled out on the bed with cum and lube smeared on his arse and thighs.

The next thing David knew, he had been wiped down and propped up against the headboard. Kingsley lounged beside him, engrossed in the act of lighting an enormous cigar.

David reeled from another memory, one that hadn't surfaced in years: the very first time he'd been allowed to attend a grown-up party at the mine, Kingsley had offered him a drag with a leer and some kind of dirty joke. David hadn't understood it at the time, but he'd understood from his parents' strained laughter that he wasn't meant to take it seriously. Now, a hundred miles away from the naive boy he'd been then, he wondered if Kingsley was about to try the same move.

Instead he inhaled deeply, settled back against the headboard, and blew a vast cloud of smoke up towards the ceiling. "Almighty Fizz. I needed that." He rolled his head to look at David. "How are you feeling, babydoll?"

Between the sex and the rough handling he'd received at the hands of Josh and Harry, David was feeling at least a little bit sore in almost every part of his body. "Good," he admitted. "Ah... pretty darn good. But I-I might have some trouble getting back to my own quarters in this state."

"Ha! You're welcome." Kingsley grinned. "And don't worry, you can stay here. Stay the night if you want."

"Oh! A-are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! You've been such an agreeable little creature all night; it's the least I can do for a fellow True Blue. Besides, what would it mean for my reputation if you still had the use of your legs after I'd had the use of your arse?"

The smoke was starting to make David cough. "Th-that's too kind of you, sir... really, I-I can't thank you enough..."

"Don't get all mushy with me now. Rest, recover. Take a shower. Get some sleep. I... wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway."

David wished he knew how to fill the unhappy silence that followed that last remark. He supposed he should try to say thanks again, though he'd never be able to express all the things running through his mind, even if he wanted to. He was just about to open his mouth when Kingsley turned to him with a familiar leer, cigar outstretched, and said, "Hey, kid. Wanna suck on this?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903964) by [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch)




End file.
